


Happy Little Land of Hoboken

by malurette



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Villains, Zoo
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: recueil de mini fics pour les habitants de l'Enfer... pardon, du New Jersey ;1ère vignette : Skipper, Ennemis.2ème : Savio & Clemson, Allumeur.3ème : Frances vs Lulu, Peluche.4ème : Hans/Skipper, Jalousie.





	1. Skipper vs Hoboken - Les choses normales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skipper part du principe qu'il a des ennemis partout. Qu'on n'essaie pas de lui faire croire le contraire !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Les choses sont normales avec un ennemi  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
>  **Personnages :** Skipper vs _Hoboken_  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks et Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Le super-vilain se frappa le front, atterré par cette atmosphère amicale. »  
>  d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (11-17 juillet ’12)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** _The Hoboken Surprise_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Atterré par cette atmosphère amicale incongrue là où il s’attendait à tomber sur une véritable jungle, Skipper connaît un bref moment de découragement : est-ce que tout ce quoi il croyait est… faux ? Est-ce que sa paranoïa est excessive, et maladive ?

Puis il se secoue les plumes et les idées.  
_Non._

C’est ce qu’ils veulent lui faire croire, ces fourbes de Hoboken, mais il ne laissera pas berner ! Tout ça est beaucoup trop louche pour être vrai. Une lueur froide et métallique brillant dans l’œil de Hans l’inquiète et le rassure à la fois : on lui cache quelque chose.


	2. Savio & Clemson - <i>Tease</i>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Clemson dépasse les limites et Savio lui tombe dessus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _You tease!_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Savio(/)Clemson  
>  **Genre :** tension  
>  **Gradation :** PG~13 / T-  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks et Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Espèce de sale… »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (11-17 juillet ’12)   
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Espèce de sale petit allumeur, siffla Savio en affermissant sa prise. Sous son étreinte et son regard glacé, Clemson avait enfin cessé de se trémousser.

Il n’en pouvait plus de voir cette petite bestiole bondir partout autour de lui et se dandiner sous son nez. Jusqu’ici, il supportait en silence, attendant son heure. Et Clemson a fini par dépasser les limites physiques de son territoire et imagées de sa patience. Surpris par l’attaque, il n’a pas eu le temps de se défiler.

Maintenant qu’il le tient, il s’agit d’en profiter et de faire durer la punition comme il se doit.


	3. Frances vs Lulu - Pas une peluche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De nouveau seule dans sa cage."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un animal n’est pas une peluche  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
>  **Personnages :** Lulu, miss Frances  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « - Allez, ça joue ! »  
> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au 12 octobre ’12)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : Monkey Love/The Hoboken Surprise  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Sage, ou je te remets en cage, menace Frances.

Lulu, rendue nerveuse par le transfert, ne tient pas en place. Entre l’excitation de retrouver son chez-elle, la déception de quitter Phil et Mason, la mauvaise surprise de retrouver son antre bizarrement changée… la chimpanzée grimpe aux murs de son habitat dans tous les sens du terme. C’est le même enclos, sa maison rien qu’à elle, mais où sont les odeurs familières, et pourquoi s’y sent-elle si terriblement seule ?

Elle crie de frustration, saute partout, marque les murs, et Frances grimace, dégoûtée.

\- Tu es _censée_ être une adorable peluche…


	4. Hans/Skipper - Un sentiment si fort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Copenhagen est loin derrière.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un sentiment si fort  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Hans/Skipper  
>  **Genre :** fumé  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks & Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** fête des oiseaux/saint valentin ’14  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 250

Hans est affreusement jaloux de Skipper. Comment ce manchot venu d’ailleurs, en rien de temps, a-t-il réussi à devenir aussi efficace que lui sur son propre terrain où il était censé garder l’avantage ? Quand leur association s’est décidée, ils auraient dû être à peu près égaux et Hans servir de guide à Skipper dans Coppenhagen. Pourtant, Skipper a très vite pris la tête de leur duo et le commandement de leurs opérations. Et c’est arrivé parce que Hans, vivement impressionné, l’a laissé faire.  
Skipper était formidable. Il n’avait même pas à forcer l’admiration, ça venait naturellement. Et il s’en fichait ! il prenait ça comme un dû, sans réellement s’apercevoir de l’effet qu’il avait sur autrui !  
Hans, de derrière son admiration éperdue, gardait encore assez de distance pour lui en vouloir de son indifférence. Et, par terrible dépit, quand l’occasion tragique se présenta, de l’abandonner à leurs adversaires.

Des années plus tard, il s’en veut méchamment de ce mouvement d’humeur. Il aurait dû faire demi-tour au dernier moment et venir le sauver en se posant en héros. Peut-être qu’alors, il aurait reçu un peu d’estime en retour ? Mais ça n’est pas si sûr…  
À la place, il se contente de sa haine : tant pis si ça n’est pas positif, au moins leurs sentiments envers l’autre sont réciproques !


End file.
